


Girls Just Wanna

by Methoxyethane (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crack, Drunkenness, Gen, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Methoxyethane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Roxy, striptease" on kinkmeme. In which Ro-Lal's idea of a perfect sleepover is for everybody to get NAKED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Just Wanna

"C'mon, Janie~!" Roxy slurred, standing up on unsteady feet. "Let's get NAKED."

Jane, from her spot on the bed, giggled uncomfortably. "Um, why would we do that?"

Roxy had allready begun pulling her sweater over her head, but tried to reply nonetheless through the fabric she had allready gotten caught in. "Becausse itsh a SLEEPOVER, bitch! That'ss wat girlsh DO on sleepovers! Get NAKED!" She finally popped her shirt over her head, shaking the hair out of her eyes and tossing the sweater at Jane- where it landed on her head. Roxy burst out in giggles when she noticed.

"Aw, yeah, thiss ish the fun shit" she laughed. Her eyes locked with Jane's, and she wiggled her eyebrows. "Welll, Janey, if you don't wanna join me in our nakedtime adbent- adventlure- adventures, then I'mma jesst haveta give you a SHOW!"

Jane pulled Roxy's shirt off of her head and looked back at her friend with slight anxiety. "My dad is still home, Roxy, you can't wander around my house naked!"

Roxy began on her undershirt, hands gripping the bottom while she kept her eyes locked with Jane's. "Oh, Jane, don't you know?" She slowly began pulling the shirt up her torso in what was probably supposed to be a tantalizing way. "Thass all the more reason FOR me to get naked!" She pulled her camisole off entirely with a laugh, bending over double from her own amusement.

"Ro-Lal, you aren't REALLY going to wander around my house naked are you? I really don't think I can let you do that," she said, eyes flickering to the door.

Her friend dropped the shirt in her hands, and thankfully, reached to undo her skirt instead of starting on her bra. She locked her eyes with Jane's again. "Gonna sstop me, then? Gonna tackle me to the grooound b'fore I can reach the door?" She purred, stepping out of her skirt with a grin that was probably supposed to be sultry, before it was ruined by her laughing again.

Jane just shook her head, but in the end, she started laughing too. "Oh, Roxy, what am I gonna do with you?"

The blonde in question kicked off her skirt all the way, which managed to knock over Jane's desk lamp on it's decent. She then began rolling her tights over her hips, thankfully not taking her underpants with her. Yet.

By the time she had unrolled them too her knees, however, she realized the inherent problem with the plan and had to stop staring at Jane long enough to try to undo her shoes. However, with her legs caught in the tangle of pantyhose, reaching down to unlace her right foot caused her to tumble gracelessly to the floor in a fit of giggles. "Aren'I sooooo sexy, Plainy-Janey?" she asked between laughs.

"The sexiest ever," Jane agreed through her own giggles.

Roxy rolled onto her back, tugged her shoes off, and tried to stand back up. With her tights still binding her knees together, though, she wound up falling again, before rolling on the ground for a minute trying to pull her legs though the nylon as both girls laughed.

The managed to get one foot out, and even more impressively stood up again successfully, before bending her leg and reaching back behind her to tug the last of the tights off of her upturned foot. Her balance, quite expectedly, gave out at soon as she got it off her foot, and she was once again on the floor laughing, this time in only her underwear with a pair of black nylons clutched in her hands.

"Hey Roxy," Jane asked through her own giggles. "I have an idea."

Her friend glanced up at her from her place on the floor. She grinned. "Yeah?"

"Wanna trade clothes and pretend we're each other for the rest of the night?"

"Fuck yeeeeaah!"

Both girls started laughing again, and Jane began disrobing herself in a much more coordinated fashion.

And when they were changed, they traded computers and tried to see if they could convince the boys they were each other through pesterchum. Jake took ten minutes to figure out he was talking to Jane-as-Roxy. Dirk noticed within two sentences.


End file.
